A scoop is a well-known utensil, which can be used to move materials, such as, powders, liquids, and combinations thereof, from one location to another. In some applications, a scoop can be a specialized spoon. Scoops in the food service industry are typically related to ice cream or melon balls. However, shovel-style scoops have been developed for moving granules, such as, sugar or powder, such as, flour from one location to another. In some applications, a scoop may be graduated for measuring of a material that is being transferred. Although scoops have been known for a millennium, new applications demand improvements in this technology.